newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Overview Rangers do not denote themselves as a class, but they merely refer to themselves as an occupation. They are a modest number of select individuals who have chosen to denote themselves from fame and prestige. Very few in number, Rangers travel the vast continents and gather experience and fulfill any given request, similar to mercenaries. They utilize a number of different skills to their advantage, including mastery over archery, advanced skills in stealth and in their devious usage of traps in order to leave no trace of their targets behind. Rangers possess notorious skills in many fields of combat, having been brought up in the vast forests and traveled through hundreds upon hundreds of terrain, they are capable of combating any and all foe with their ingenuity and amassed knowledge of the environments that surround them. Rangers fight from a distance, for they are no direct combatants. They hide, not in the shadows, but in the encompassing forests. In trees and in nature lies their refuge, with traps that are spread accordingly on the earth surrounding them, very few have ever been able to face Rangers in direct close combat. Rangers do not pursue the magical nor mystical arts, for they have no need of such external forces in order to assist their skills. All they require is a sharp wit and their own refined and tempered senses and physical bodies. They are solitary nomads, who require only basic sustenance in order to continue their pursuits. Hired by individuals of varying and all socio-economic statuses, Rangers do not care for the amount of money they receive, as long as they are provided with the means of survival, they do not pursuit endless knowledge or wealth, but the satisfaction of the completion of their jobs. Because of such a devotion to the very nature that surrounds them, Rangers live in isolation and in very small residences. Compared very easily to nomads, Rangers are in constantly travelling far and wide to fulfill the missions that are granted to them. Rarely will they appear to the general public, having a preference to remain hidden and only appear to those fortunate enough to have the talent to become one of their kin. It is for this reason that Rangers have never been seen to be in relationships of any kind, whether they be marital or blood relations, they are commonly abandoned upon their decision to take such a path of devotion and survival. Becoming a Ranger The path of a Ranger is no easy task, for one must lose everything they adore the most. Material possessions, relationships and fame are all transient concepts to Rangers. The potential to become a Ranger is not decided by the Ranger themselves, but their future masters. In small churches and orphanages, children are evaluated for their attributes, both physical and mental. With this, the Rangers themselves appear to them, giving them the decision to become one of their ranks. During their tenures of training, Rangers tend to explore the harsh wilderness' of the world. Plowing through the wonders and tortures for the majority of their teenage life. Rangers do not conform to a traditional discipline, for every Ranger is different, some choose to adopt traps as their primary form of combat, whilst others may rely on archery, it is all dependent on the personal preference of the individual who tutors the next generation. Rangers seem to adopt themselves to a variety of strict training methods, which include the foundation mastery of any of a Ranger's basic skills, which are then taken upon to a higher level by the student themselves. This gives every Ranger a unique approach to combat, and one can never say that they are accustomed to any Ranger's style of fighting. This is because every Ranger grows from their mistakes, becoming more polished and refined with every conflict they are pitted in. Upon their "graduation", Rangers are left to fend for themselves in the harsh wild. They are expected to accumulate their own residence and occupation, taking upon any job that is designated for them regardless of the difficulty. Ending up with a case of stoicism, they appear cold and callous and are left in their peaceful solitude. However, they also gain the authority to take upon a new student and create a new generation of Rangers like all must. Abilities Awareness: A special attribute unlocked solely to Rangers. Though perhaps it is considered a basic ability, it could be considered the foundation for their mastery of combat and sheer cunning that is associated with every Ranger. Awareness gives one the ability to activate their "sixth sense". Through extensive training by abandonment of every other sense, one is capable of unlocking an encompassing awareness of everything around him. It is not necessarily the activation of another sense, but merely the extraordinary enhancement of all other senses. They are used perfectly in conjunction with one another in order to provide a complete awareness of whatever that surrounds them. It provides them with enhanced sight and pin-point vision, along with a highly sensitive sense of smell and enhanced hearing. Along with this, Rangers are more sensitive to the texture of specific materials, allowing them to pick the best for their crafts along with having refined taste buds that give them the ability to comprehend whether an edible item is poisoned or not. It is due to this ability alone that Rangers have gained such an extensive skill-set. Weapon Proficiency: Rangers are specialists in the use of ranged weaponry, all the way from simple to the more powerful, . Taught from their beginnings as Rangers to defend themselves, Rangers aren't physical combatants, but merely use the distance provided in order to seep confusion and unawareness into their enemies. Their awareness ability serves to strengthen this, allowing for a cognitive perception of immense clarity that serves to pin-point any target a ranger may have and allow them to swiftly take them down. Unlike traditional Archers who may use a volley of arrows at any given time, Rangers limit the number of arrows they fire at any given time as to make sure their adversaries are defeated in the most precise manner. Rangers aren't excluded to solely utilizing ranged weaponry, and are noted to have very intricate form of close combat that serves to defend them using a number of swift but precise attacks, allowing for the Ranger in question to gain sufficient distance or exploit their emotional vulnerability and use that as a catalyst for the said adversary to fall into a deadly trap. Truly, a Ranger's own branch of fighting is meant to exploit an enemy, and those unable to comprehend this aren't worthy of the title "Ranger". Armor Proficiency: Rangers aren't burdened with specialized magical armor, nor heavy armor that can endure a thousand strikes. But rather, in order to retain their mobility and effectiveness, Rangers take it upon themselves to adorn very simplistic armor and garbs. They seem to prefer almost ragged clothing, with no need for stylization of any kind. At most they seem to wear armor around the shoulder on the arm that they use to hold their bow, and perhaps light chainmail underneath their clothing. Trap Designation: Rangers are exceedingly protective of their small residences in which they live in. They are intimate within their environment, and are able to easily calculate where intruders will try to invade from. Their accuracy with the designation of their traps is almost unrivalled, and allows them to leave even entire squadrons of soldiers in awe as they are caught and bound by inescapable chains, pitholes and various others. Most traps are placed in specific areas as an alarm of sorts, allowing Rangers to prepare for their next strategy if needed. Trap Creation: Rangers are notorious in the creation of their traps. The unique exploitation of their environment allows them to modify their traps to virtually any situation. They can range from obvious, to entirely obscured from the naked eye. Furthermore, they are masters at traps within traps, and a plethora of uniquely designed mechanisms are so easily blended together that one could be entirely obliterated without any thought. They are taught this art as a young apprentice in order to further emphasize that Rangers are a clan of obscurity, and this point is reinforced with the fact that many traps are created as a means to disable their enemy entirely so that they need not be exposed. Trap Negation: Because of their immense skill with traps, Rangers are also capable of detecting such mechanisms at the moment they enter its immediate environment. They employ their awareness in order to heighten and pin-point its location before using a decoy in order to remove its usefulness. This skill was developed by Rangers as a means to prevent Rangers from having the thought of defection, for it would simply end up in a brutal battle that nobody would wish to partake in. Animal Taming: Intimacy with their surrounding environment also provides the Rangers with the necessity of communing with its residents. In this particular case, animals are the most beneficial ally to a Ranger. All Rangers and their apprentices are taught to be intimately familiar with animal patterns, their breeding times, migration times, the food chain and various other factors that can be detrimental in discerning whether their homes are in strife. Furthermore, they are capable of taming almost any animal with relative ease, using their inherent knowledge of species in order to quickly be able to comfort them and stop them from doing any harm. Furthermore, these animals can then become the Ranger's allies, having the ability to become distractions against an invading force. For this reason, Rangers are taught this skill from their beginnings, helping to develop this as soon as possible in order for them to realize, that despite being solitary, the Ranger is never alone. Trivia *Every five years, all the Rangers in existence who are still active meet at an unnamed Forest. This meeting is a competition of sorts for any Ranger's Apprentices who aspire to become full-fledged Rangers. This is a custom that has been occurring for centuries. *The Rangers depicted here are mildly influenced from the Rangers in the book series known as Ranger's Apprentice, all credit for the similarities goes to the authors in question. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Rogue-Job